the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Trojan
Trojan '''(real name '''Vanessa Garner) is a former CIA operative and one of the first test subjects for Operation Man of Steel. She was one of the best agents in the organization, considered a "one woman wrecking crew" after becoming enhanced thanks to Operation Man of Steel, but soon left the CIA after Man of Steel was terminated. Biography Military and CIA career Not much is known about her past but it is known that she served in the United States Army Rangers. There was one particular incident regarding a hostage rescue mission gone wrong in Africa, resulting in half of her squad being wiped out by Al-Shabaab terrorists. Sometime after this, she left the military to spend time with her family. However, in the winter of 2015, her husband Earl was killed in a car bombing orchestrated by Cicada, an international terrorist organization. Traumatized and angered by this sudden loss, Vanessa joined the CIA in 2016, where she was recruited into the Special Activities Division and operated under the name Trojan. Operation Man of Steel Later that same year, Trojan was eventually recruited into Operation Man of Steel following a hostage rescue mission gone wrong in Chechyna. Trojan was given a weaponized dose of bacteria-laced saliva from a Ghull, a relatively new species of parasitic crab, which turned her into a supersoldier. Trojan was then trained to become the "ultimate human weapon", which eventually turned her into a "one woman wrecking crew" by 2018. As a Man of Steel operative, Trojan inflicted numerous casualties against enemies during every mission, racking up quite a high kill count (which is classified). Eventually she grew tired of the job, and wanted out, but was convinced to stay by head of the Department of Defense, Scott G. Rivera. Another Man of Steel head, US Army Colonel Dale Norris, told her he would consider the request in exchange for "one last job". To prepare for this alleged final mission, Trojan underwent some heavy alterations to mask her appearance from the public; her face was altered via plastic surgery to make her appear older, and she dyed her hair black, which was then cut short. 2019 Cicada Conspiracy That one last job happened in 2019; Dale tasked Trojan with protecting a high-ranking US military general, codenamed "Shepherd" who was attempting to deliver information about Man of Steel to a colleague in Indianapolis, Indiana. Trojan was deployed alongside fellow Man of Steel operatives Susan T. Lynch, codenamed "Cottontail" and Scott E. Pease, codenamed Warhorse. Unbeknownst to Shepherd, Trojan and her fellow assets, Dale Norris was actually a mole for Cicada, who secretly arranged for a Cicada death squad to kill Trojan, Cottontail, Warhorse, and Shepherd and steal the research themselves for some hidden agenda. During the mission, Cicada operatives tasked with assassinating Shepherd and stealing the Man of Steel research documents, ambushed Shepherd's car, resulting in a shootout and high-speed chase that left Shepherd, Cottontail and Warhorse dead, and Trojan herself suffering from memory loss, while the Cicada death squad, mistaking Trojan for dead, stole Shepherd's laptop, which contained documents about the research into Ghull saliva's ability to physically enhance its hosts, and blueprints for a new combat robot built by the US military. Trojan was found by Ronald Munson, who was attending the 2019 Winter Conference at the time, along with his friend Kyle Bates, who was vacationing in Indiana. Shaken by the murders but now wanting to find the killers and determine their motive for the attack, Ronald and Kyle decided to help Trojan regain enough of her memory to identify the killers and get the laptop back. With help from Natasha Thomas, an old high school friend of Ronald's, Trojan was gradually able to piece fragments of her past back together, though Kyle told Trojan that, given the nature of her head injury that caused the amnesia, her memory loss could be potentially permanent. Meanwhile Ronald and Kyle were able to safely return the laptop to the authorities following a confrontation with the thieves, which were later revealed to be Cicada operatives. Later during the course of her mission, she met more and more of Ronald's friends at the Winter Conference, who eventually shared the Gospel of Jesus Christ with her. Trojan, still agonizing over being unable to remember anything from her past, decided that the Gospel of Jesus was "the only good thing in her life worth embracing" and became a Christian. Hours after her conversion, she was confronted by a CIA cleaner, who demanded that she turn herself into the CIA, and that she had been recently framed for an attack on an Indianapolis police station and the bombing of a CIA safehouse in Indianapolis, convincing the chain of command that she had committed treason and gone rogue. Despite being threatened with "cleanup protocol" (execution) if she refused, Trojan stood her ground, resulting in a fistfight that led to the cleaner being killed by Emma Alexander, who revealed herself to be an experienced shooter. During the 2020 New Year's Dance Party, Trojan had a role in stopping a terrorist attack on the hotel hosting the Winter Conference, and later confronted one of the masterminds behind the operation: Frank Aguilar, the leader of a religious cult plotting to attack the numerous hospitals in America and Europe. The confrontation instantly triggered another memory, this time of her briefing of the mission to protect Shepherd and remembering General Norris mentioning Aguilar by name. She then teamed up with Ronald to fight Aguilar, though she was beaten down along with Ronald in the process. Ronald, unwilling to let the sample of Ghull saliva fall back into Cicada hands, injected himself with the saliva, transforming himself into a superhuman. Now advantageous over the Cicada terrorist, Ronald and Trojan double-teamed Ludwig and killed him. Afterwards, Trojan overheard a conversation between Ronald and Colonel Norris that revealed much of Trojan's past, including her real name-Vanessa Garner-before witnessing Norris revealing that Ronald and his friends now had public knowledge of Man of Steel and proceeded to reveal himself to have been a mole for Cicada all along, having provided the Children of the King A hard journey home Before leaving, Ronald had one final conversation with Vanessa and Kyle, with Vanessa in particular expressing concern that if the amnesia truly was permanent, she would undoubtedly be unable to recognize any of her remaining family members for life. Ronald soothed her fears by commenting that now that she became a Christian, Ronald and his fellow Winter Conference buddies were her new family. After thanking Ronald and Kyle for their help in averting a national security threat, Vanessa left to embark on her own personal journey to find her family, or at least what was left of it. Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Prior to the 2019 Cicada Conspiracy, Vanessa was a redhead with green eyes. However, during her preparations for stopping the 2019 Cicada Conspiracy, Vanessa underwent significant physical alterations; she underwent plastic surgery, altering her appearance so she resembled a woman in her thirties. Additionally, her hair was dyed black, then cut short, giving her a tomboy look. She is about 5'8" or 5'9" and weighs approximately 140 lbs. Her most visibile features are tattoos all over her body, all of them military. Habits and beliefs It is implied that she was a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, but moved away from the LDS for quite some time in the years leading to her career as a CIA operative. After coming to faith in Christianity (what Colleges for Christ called "the actual Jesus Christ") she grew to abhor the LDS, viewing it as a cult. Skills and abilities Skills TBA Abilities TBA Gallery Imminent threat.jpg Trojan during a raid.jpg Trojan in a fight.jpg Trojan, the assassin.jpg Trojan in captivity.jpg Trojan in the woods.jpg Trojan.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies